


A Better World With You

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Lord!flash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, M/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Slash, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: Missing scene from Season 2's episode "A Better World." Lord Batman says goodbye to Wally. Pre-Slash.





	A Better World With You

“Hey, he was the conscious of your group..which means I must be,” Flash says with the cocky smile that the man in front of him forgot he missed. 

“Come on, Jiminy.” John called, and the rest of the team turned towards the green and black portal that would return them to their dimension. Flash turned to walk away as well, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He swung back around to come face to face with Batman, that is, the Batman of the Justice Lords. Then before he knew it, he felt his body being pulled forward as the arm wrapped around his shoulders, another going around his waist. Wally tensed for a moment as his eyes went wide in surprise behind the lenses of his mask. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Batman, his Batman, watching them. He didn’t seem to be surprised at the display, or if he was, he didn’t show it. Lord Batman tightened his grip and took a deep breath, and, was he smelling him? Okay, this was too weird. First, Bats was hugging him, now this? 

“It was good to see you again, Wally.” 

Oh. Oh. And then suddenly he was hugging back. He chose to ignore the fact that this man knew his identity, because, come on, the guy is Batman. Wally had suspicions that his Batman knew who he was behind the mask too. Then the thought occurred that maybe this guy only knew because his Flash was dead. That he had to unmask and ID him in order to tell his family and work that he wouldn’t be back. That he had to bury him. 

“Flash. Time to go.” That was his Batman, who was standing next to the portal. Reluctantly, the other Batman pulled away. He stopped his hands at Wally’s biceps and squeezed gently, giving the man in front of him one more look, like he was trying to memorize every detail, like he’d never see him again. Because he wouldn’t. After a moment, he let out a breathe and let go, turning away. Flash watched him walk back to the computer for a moment before turning back to his Batman. Part of him, actually, no, all of him hopes that his Batman never looks that sad. Especially not over him. He keeps his head down and walks, not runs, to the portal. Because he knows the other Batman is watching him, fells his gaze on back, and he wants that hole that was left by his counterpart’s murder to be filled for a little bit longer, even if it’s just a few seconds. Then he steps in the portal and he’s back home. 

Lord Batman watches as the Flash leaves, ignoring the pang in his chest because Wally is gone. Forever. Again. He moves his gaze to the other Batman, who is still looking at him with an unreadable expression. He matches the look and they stare at a each other for a few moments before he finally sighs.

“Tell him.” 

A beat. Then a nod. Then Batman turns and steps through the portal as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m not 100% sure where this came from, but I couldn’t get it out of my head so here we are. If you liked it or want more or both, leave a review!


End file.
